


Life After

by Woolywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dust!Sans, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolywitch/pseuds/Woolywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that takes place in a universe me and Firehedgehog were talking about on Skype one night! Thank you for chatting with me and I hope you like this little drabble! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/gifts).



In this dead world there was darkness, there was despair and there was hope. Life was as complex as ever. Even in the dust covered ruins of a dead human world monsters still survived.

 

As someone once said life will find a way.

 

It would have been nice if the monsters and human could have lived together in harmony. The monsters were more than willing to forget the past. If only humans could have done the same.

 

Sometimes he wonder what the point of existing in a dying world was.

 

The world he had growing up wanting to explore was now nothing more then a huge wasteland. The humans were gone, the animals were gone, even the trees were gone.

 

Though...

 

There was one thing thing the humans couldn't destroy. Sans thought staring up at the night sky. There were always the stars. Shining brightly completely indifferent to the going on's of this small insignificant world. Some might think that train of thought was depressing but to Sans it was comforting.

 

No matter how bad life got, no mater how much he messed up those balls of gas millions of miles away wouldn't know. They would just keep existing the same as they always had, same as they always would.

 

Sans could have stayed on that old disused rooftop all night if a shrill yell from below hadn't cut through the chilly night air.

 

"Sans! Get your butt out here!" A small human with bright red eyes and light brown hair yelled as they stood in the dirt below.

 

The skeleton peeked over the roof with a mischievous glint in his eye lights.

 

"Heya Chara, where's Frisk?" If Frisk was here he was less likely to get a severe scolding.

 

"No Sans! Frisk will not save you from my divine punishment!" The kid stomped a foot just like his brother did when he was annoyed.

 

Sans permanent grin managed to widen a bit at the sight.

 

"You left your sibling all alone? That's harsh even for you." Sans said hanging his arms over the edge off the roof so they could dangle listlessly in the cool night air.

 

Chara crossed their arms in front of themselves and pouted "If you must know I left frisk with Papyrus. You can't just run off without telling anyone Sans! You know those two are a couple of crybaby worry worts!"

 

"Ya, sorry about that. I guess I lost track of time..." Sans was really sorry too. He didn't like to make his brother or the twins worry about him.

 

"Whatever, just hurry up and get down here before those two come looking for me as well."

 

"Gotach." Sans said rolling off the roof and reversing his gravity before he could hit the ground, allowing him to make a gentle landing.

 

"So what did those two manage to scrounge up for dinner tonight?" Sans asked casually as he started to walking in the direction of their camp.

 

"You don't want to know." Chara said as they stuck their tongue out. Sans couldn't help but laugh at that.

 

Yes this world was dead. Most of the humans were dead. The plants and animals had all died. Even so life was still as complex as ever. Magical life was slowly taking the place of the organic life that had died off.

 

This planet was like the stars that shone so brightly in the night sky. No matter how badly a person, monster, or lifeform messed up. The world would continue to turn. It would keep going no matter how many atrocities took place in its life.

 

That thought filled Sans with hope.

 

He had his family. They would have one of Papyrus’ and Frisks questionable dinners. Have a few laughs. Then tomorrow get up to do everything over again. It wasn’t the worst life. 

If life could find a way could he.


End file.
